The Everlasting Evil: EVIL DEAD (4??)
by Daniel-san
Summary: The 1st half of the greatest Evil dead Fanfic ever....ok maybe not but all my friends and even people who arn't my friends loved it, goes back to the real horror/action of ED and ED2


This will be my first Evil dead Fan fiction, I have many others in different categories, I am a huge E.D. fan, I own all the movies and probably would have written this fanfic sooner but it wasn't until today I found that Fanfiction.net has a place for me to put it. Enjoy, You may even find some new catch phrases.

EVIL DEAD "Everlasting Evil"

"Let me see……Um…..locks??" The tall firm jawed man with a slight grey streak through his hair said, rubbing his chin, "I'm really not sure if we carry locks?" The short Asian woman and her son shook there head in disbelief and rolled there eyes in sarcasm. They turned and walked back towards the door. "Wait!! Where are you going??" The man standing up on his toes peering over the rack of tools. "I remember now! School Supplies, aisle 13!!" 

The door closed and he was left disappointed at his loss of another potential sale. Then from behind him his manager called, "Ashley!!" A short fat man wearing a blue S-mart collared shirt and small half eyed spectacles waddled around the corner, "Ashley J. Williams….I can't believe you!! That's the 3rd time this week! I can't believe that after 8 years of employment you still don't know where things are in here!" Ash lowered his head in shame, "I'm sorry…" The manager cut him off saying," If you weren't working here I probably would be retired living in Miami right now!" 

Ash then proudly said, "Yea but what about the time I saved the store from the deadite and…." The short little man screamed wildly, "There you go again telling those stories!! All I know is that I was on the crapper and heard lots of commotion, then some gunshots…next thing I know you've waxed an old lady! The only reason your still working here is because someone said the woman attacked the customers and you did it in self defense. I really don't consider pumping 17 rounds out of a 30.30 self defense!!" 

Ash was now leaning back with his boss was leaning over him. "If you cause one more disturbance you're just gonna have to take a leave of absence until you clean up your act!" The round little man shouted. He walked back to his little office and slammed the door,

Ash popped back up straight and scratched his lower back with his iron mechanical hand. "sheesh.. what crawled up his ass??" Ash's attention was then caught by the laughter of some teenagers. He turned towards them with his eyebrow cocked. "What's so funny boys?" They burst out laughing again. "What happened to your hand?" one of them said as the others stumbled over and held there mouths in laughter. Ash looked down at his hand that he had constructed, he rotated it around remembering that night at the cabin. "What happened to it??….What?? I can't here you?" The same kid said again. "Working at this dump not paying you enough for surgery? Did you make it out of material from…." They boy looked around the store. "Aisle 22??" A few of the boys where now on the floor holding there stomachs laughing there heads off. Ash walked over to them. "Ok boys, that's enough. Are you gonna leave the store or am I gonna have to get down and dirty with you?" At that moment Ash received a jab to the face by one of the boys, His eyes rolled back, his head bent slightly left, his body erect, he crumpled into an unconscious mess.

He regained himself only to find him out on a road side in the middle of no where. It was getting late his watch read 4 o'clock, He stood up dusting himself off. First he noticed he wasn't wearing his S-Mart pin, second was that he had a letter in his hand.

He opened the letter and read to himself, "I told you not to cause anymore trouble and you did, those boys told me what you did to them. How dare you! Good luck finding a way back and take that time to think about what you've done. Signed, the Boss" 

Ash wondered to himself, "Where am I? And why did he go through the trouble of getting me here? Eh?" Ash just went on down the road walking with out any thought of which way to go. The 2 lane road turned to gravel as he walked about 2 miles, then after a long 6 miles turned to a 1 lane dirt road. The road finally came to a dead end after crossing a small creek at the base of a cliff. Ash looked up at it, "It doesn't seem to high to climb." His attention then turned as he realized there was running water near bye. He walked a couple feet and noticed the small creek turned into a river. "This seems very familiar to me," he thought. Without thinking any more he unclipped his clip on tie threw it in the river and started his ascent up the face of the cliff. He climbed up using rocks and trees to pull him self up on. He put both hands on a level surface and propped himself up then pressed himself until his stomach could lean over the edge and he swung his legs over onto the grass. He rested there for a second breathing heavily 

He got up a few minutes later slightly tightening his mechanical hand. He looked into some deep woods then to a small path. He walked along on the path thinking nothing of it. He walked along taking long strides as he expected to find another road. The sky slowly became darker and darker and his watch now read 10:00 and he could hardly see the path in front of him. 

He finally came into a clearing, "This is so strange, I feel like I've been here before," he said aloud. "Hello?!?" He shouted, "Anybody here?!?" He then turned left and saw the front of a cabin, The deck was dented in and the door was bent in half along with much of the front wall. Ash's jaw dropped in astonishment, "No…No, no, no, no,. It can't be…….That's impossible!!" Ash then turned around to run back to the trail but through the dim light could see a 2 foot thick wall of branches and leaves covering up where the trail had been. "No way!! That's impossible!! How the hell could I have been so stupid!!" he screamed grabbing his hair. He snapped back looking at the cabin as the swinging chair dropped from one side and swung on one chain and his the wall. 

"AAHHHHHHHH" Ash let out in a high pitched scream of terror and disbelief, "This can't be happening!!" Then out of the woods the great wide blanket of mist came charging at him. Ash ran from the evil as it followed him screaming wildly forcing him towards the cabin. Ash tumbled inside and grabbed the large dresser that was down on it's side and barricaded the door with it. He then grabbed some loose wood and clustered them together covering the top of the door. He rested himself on the floor leaning against his barricade. He put his left arm down into a bloody mush, he looked over and saw the lower half of an old wrinkled body and pieces of a misshapen skull. "Oh yea, the grandmother." He had almost forgotten about his struggle at the cabin a few years earlier but now it was all fresh in his mind. 

His eyebrow then cocked, "Wait a second…..If nobody has been here then……what about….

Just then Ash heard a crashing noise from the next room. He snapped over looking at the wall form where he heard the noise on the other side. "Annie" he said as his cocked eyebrow switched to the other side. He stepped back and into the kitchen. He jumped up startled as he stepped on pieces of a broken plate. 

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Ash's eyes searched the counter With the walls splattered with thick maroon splotches it was hard to keep his eyes from straying away. He searched for a weapon with his forehead sweating in beads. On the counter he saw a toaster, a blender, plates, glasses, silverware and a butter churn on the floor, but nothing that would work. He turned around in circles looking to and fro in panic. His eyes then saw a long rectangular butcher's knife on the floor. He ran over and picked it up. 

"Just wait a second, why was this here," He then remembered the moments right before he had cut off his hand as it pulled him towards this knife, "Oh no….I forgot all about that." 

Just then form above the refrigerator Ash's right hand jumped down upon his face. Ash swatted at it, knocking it off, but it grabbed hold of his light blue S-mart shirt. It scattered up across his face and grabbed onto a large hunk of the man's hair, Ash was running around in circles at this time swatting at his head. The hand with his hair still in it's grasp threw itself off with such force it pulled out a small clump of Ash's hair on the back of his head. The hand hit the floor, threw away the hair in a spitting motion then took off running at his former bearer. "Oh you little…AARRGGHH!!" Ash held up the Butcher's knife and threw it down at his pale long nailed deformed hand. 

The hand leapt into the air did a flip and caught the knife, Ash let out a very womanly high pitched scream then turned around and ran straight into the refrigerator. His head whip lashed back and he grabbed his forehead in pain. The hand hopped up and down on it's stump with the knife in hand. Ash, still holding his head, turned to the hand and jumped up into the air just as it darted forward striking down towards his legs but missed and stuck the knife into the ground sending the hand tumbling into the butter churn knocking it over. 

Ash hit the ground chest first and turned to see the hand prop itself up on it's long fingernails and run towards him. Ash struggled to his feet as the hand leapt up onto his face once again. Ash shook madly as he grabbed for the long butter churn's stick that lie on the floor. He grasp it and as the hand set up on his face ready to attack he swung up and smacked his face and the hand. The open wounded side of the hand spat out blood onto his shirt as it jumped away. 

Ash reached out and grabbed it mid air with his new mechanical hand. "You know what? You need to get a grip." With a flinch of his arm, the gears inside sprang and his hand closed into a fist breaking the evil hands pinky, index, and middle fingers. The breaks splattered more blood from the wound as well and from the new wounds of where the middle finger popped though the skin. The blood found it's way onto the straight jawed heroes face as he stared straight down at it not even blinking or flinching.

Ash dropped the hand on the floor as it twitched and bounced around on the floor, The blood covered Ash stared at it and pointed his index finger down in it's direction. "You wait here." He walked out of the kitchen to the living room and saw the axe that he had left there long ago, "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" He held it with both hands and walked back into the kitchen, He looked down at the hand and swung the axe back over his head. As he began his down stroke A blond haired deadite sprang up from behind snatching the axe away. Ash turned back to it glaring. He saw that it was Annie Knowby. Her good looks where now covered by the pale white wrinkled skin and thick black eyes and pointed teeth. Her hair blew wildly around her head and her deteriorated skin hung off her limply. 

She swung sideways with the axe cutting threw the doorframe and at Ash, he lunged back dodging the attack. She cocked her head to the side gnawing her teeth together. She swung again from over her head Ash grabbed for a weapon on the counter and held it out to block the axe. The head of the axe and Ash's weapon, a spoon, collided as Ash pushed up with his utensil grimacing and sweating away the blood from his face. 

He finally stepped aside withdrawing his dinnerware and sending Annie falling down with the axe going through the floor. She struggled to get it free as Ash took this time to run out into the living room.

She got it free and threw the Axe through the window of the kitchen at him running though the living room. He looked back saw the axe as his reflexes forced him to spin around dodging the projectile. The Axe stuck into the wall as Ash fell into the mantle above the fireplace breaking it with his back. He fell down on his rear resting against the brick. 

The deer head above him teetered back and forth finally breaking free and falling down on him. His head broke the wood piece behind the head and he wore the deer head like a mask. He stood up quickly tugging at the head like crazy. 

Annie came into the room hobbling along very stiff legged with her arms forward and her head cocking side to side. She stood in front of him and nailed his head, actually the deer's head, whatever, with punches from left and right. Ash rared back and ran forward stabbing the deadite in the stomach with the antler. She screamed in pain and threw her arms back as the fur of the animals head was overflowed with dark red blood from the impaled deadite. Ash charged froward, pushing her back, and slammed her into the wall pushing the antler through her and into the wall next to the kitchen window that opens into the living room. 

Ash then had the time and leverage to finally pull the head off of his own. He slid it off and was completely drenched and almost black with the blood of the possessed daughter of Dr. Knowby. She was stuck against the wall screaming in pain and anger. The screams turned to a chant and Ash could have sworn he heard the trees and even the walls joining in. 

"You'll never beat the Evil!! It's an everlasting evil!!" Ash covered his ears trying to think. "I know what will shut you up." Ash then walked into the kitchen and grabbed the blender. He broke off the pitcher on top leaving an inch of razor sharp glass. Walking back from the kitchen he could see the other side of the antler protruding from the deadite's chest through the wall with blood seeping though the wall. With a disgusted look on his face Ash reentered the room blender in hand. Annie was thrashing around wildly. 

"Open wide baby," Ash grinned, He then smashed the sharp broken glass of the pitcher into the face of the deadite holding the blender tight to her face as the three metal blades thrust into her face about a half an inch. Her arms straightened out then she clenched her fist and let out a scream of pain. Ash the grabbed the cord, inserted it into a nearby electrical socket then cocked his eyebrow up staring at the zombie. He then pressed in on of the buttons on the side of the blender. The metal blades erupted into motion ripping up the face of Annie Knowby as she swung her arms madly and screamed like a banshee as the pieces of her face where thrown off, then hit the sides of the broken pitcher and fell down and rested on the edge of her chin and where her chin had been punctured by the glass of the pitcher. Her wild screams were overwhelmed by the whir and sound of cutting flesh of the blender. Her arms went limp and her head dropped down and to her chin pushing the blender in farther. Ash unplugged it and stared at the lifeless body. 

He then remembered the axe in the wall and turned around to go get it. He tugged it out and turned back to her. Just then lights from a car rolled past the window and Ash heard a car engine stop. He un-barricaded the door then opened it and walked out axe in hand. 

A man in his late 30's stepped out. He wore a hard hat and a plaid collared shirt and jeans. He spoke in a thick southern accent, "Hey what's going on??" He yelled at Ash. "Just what the hell happened here?" 

Ash dropped the Axe and walked over to him. "You'll never believe it anyway." Then man gave Ash a handkerchief to wipe of his face. "I could hear lots of screaming from over at the site and…" Ash then interrupted him, "Site?? What site?" The man pointed at his helmet, "Construction Site! We are repairing that old bridge." Ash's eyes lit up. "Really? Then get me out of here!" The man hesitated a little then said, "Sure, why not, as long as you tell me what the hell is going on. My name is Frank." 

They stood outside the car for a while until Ash told him about the evil in the woods and they got in the construction company truck, they drove down to the bridge in the construction vehicle and Ash finished up the story.

The truck came to a complete halt as they neared the bridge. Ash looked at Frank. "Why aren't we going?" 

Frank pointed up ahead, "I can't see either of my buddies Jim and Tom. I left em both here when I went to check out the cabin. We can't cross the bridge there is to many tools and boxes anyway." Ash's eyebrow cocked up, "Do you have any weapons?" Frank looked at him sternly, "We have all these tools plus in my personal truck across the bridge I've got a hunting bow, and a few rifles and a shotgun or two. I'm an avid hunter you know." 

Ash opened the door slowly, he reached down and picked up a hammer laying on the ground. Frank left the lights on and grabbed a lead pipe from the backseat of the truck. The two men walked back to back slowly with there weapons up. They sidestepped with cautious eyes and steps. The newly constructed bridge held up good and sturdy with strongly braced and skilled construction. 

Ash and Frank finally reached the truck. Ash grabbed a 30.06 and waited for frank to open the large black box in the bed of the Dodge truck. He handed Ash a box of bullets which he loaded into his gun. Frank stepped into the Drivers seat armed with another rifle and a double barrel shotgun in his other hand. He tossed 10 or 12 boxes of shells and bullets in the seat next to him. "Ash hurry up!" he said in a loud whisper. Ash ran to the car but his eye was caught by the sight of a red chainsaw. He rushed over and grabbed it and a tank of gas next to it. He threw them into the back seat of the truck.

Frank did a 3 point turn and the couple started to drive away from the bridge and the old cabin. A split second later a tree crashed down in the middle of the road. Frank slammed on the brakes. Ash caught himself on the dashboard steadying himself. Then suddenly a dozen more trees came falling down making a huge barrier. Frank flipped the car into reverse and floored it looking back over his shoulder. The car came back onto the bridge and flew along at 40 mph. The truck hit boxes and tools throwing them all over as the Evil followed closely, the boards horizontal along the bridge all in a row came exploding up in splinters milliseconds after the front wheels passed over them. Ash screamed in horror as the new bridge crumbled away right in front of him. Frank then remember the construction companies truck that they had left on the other side. "Hold on!!" Ash braced himself and the truck's left rear fender crushed into the other truck spinning both vehicles sending Ash and Frank in the direction of the Cabin. Frank accelerated down the dirt road at the vehicles maximum speed. 

Ash looked back and saw the trees close in and swallow up the other truck. Then just as quickly as the Evil had pursued them on the bridge it cam screaming at them with the trees closing together along the road. Ash turned back forward pale as a ghost, he swallowed hard making a gulping sound, Frank looked at him, "What's the matter??" Ash pointed at the road, "N..Nu..N Nothing..Nothing at all, just keep on driving." 

They reached the cabin gathered there guns, bullets and chainsaw, bundled them all together and hurried inside dropping bullets from the boxes in a high pitched tingling sound as the Evil nipped at there heels. The two men entered the cabin and slammed the door, Frank leaned against it bracing it. Ash glanced over at the wall next to the kitchen entrance, seeing a bloody deer head on the floor, "Oh shit."

Frank stared at him, "What? What's the matter?" Ash turned back at him and at that moment The door exploded outwards as Annie's hands busted through and ripped Frank away by his shoulders. Ash screamed out loud stumbling to the ground, then grabbed the black rifle Frank had and fired off all the shots in the weapon out into the darkness. 

Ash panted wildly and tossed the weapon aside as he looked down at his blood covered clothes. He shook his head side to side mumbling to himself. Then he snapped his head up and looked out the door into the woods. He grabbed the 30.06 from his side and held it up. He came to his feet and aimed out the door. He knew from his experience that deadites always where planning for there next attack. He aimed out the door with his finger shaking on the trigger. 

Just as he expected Annie barged in from the darkness, Ash squeezed the trigger sending a bullet out from the barrel and slamming through the bottom on the blender cracking the glass sending all the reminisce from her face that was floating in the bottom of the pitcher against her chin flying out onto The floor and Ash's pant leg as she turned sideways falling forward compensating the power of the bullet. She smashed down onto the floor breaking the blender off from her face and sending it sliding across the room leaving a long thick blood trail. 

She pushed herself up onto her feet and then was lifted up into the air a foot or two and suspended there hovering down looking at Ash. 

Her face was completely shredded and was dripping from her slightly visible skull. Her clothed where torn and soaked in blood and with her grey, wrinkled and bubbling skin and long fingernails she looked like something that could only have been consumed from this pure evil. 

She flew at him with her arms up and her head cocked to the side, trying to scream but gargling up blood though her brown and red mush of a mouth. Ash let out 9 more shots into her chest each spewing more blood out from every new hole. She landed a few feet from him and received the butt of the rifle to her chest knocking her backwards. 

Ash dropped the unloaded gun, picked up the chainsaw and pulled back hard on the cord. Nothing happened, he tried once again but once he had it pulled back he was smashing in the face by Annie's fist. He stumbled backwards receiving another punch to the face. 

He dropped the chainsaw and spun backwards falling down on the piano. Annie leapt over to him grabbed his neck and began smashing his face down into the keys, each time he was brought up he had a new and more grimacing look of pain on his face. 

After a while of that she threw him across the room, he landed on the floor and somersaulted to his feet. He hopped around looking at her, "Tada!" he said very cocky smiling at her.

She roared in anger and charged at him. He swung hard with his right mechanical hand decking her back onto the far wall. Ash walked to her quickly picking up the chainsaw. 

He came up to her and reached down to grab the cord, as he did this Annie flung herself a foot or two into Ash's chest, She peered up at him. As she spoke dark blood spat from her disfigured face onto his, "You cannot destroy the Evil, It is an Everlasting Evil!!" 

Ash grabbed her throat, slammed her against the wall and glared at her with his eyebrow cocked, "Last through this." 

He thrust the chainsaw into her stomach. She looked down in amazement, He twisted his wrist forcing the un-active chainsaw horizontally. He then grabbed the cord and ripped it back with his left hand. 

The long blades roared into motion completely cutting her into two halves. Simultaneously, her top half and bottom half smashed into the two opposite walls, cracking bones and twisting the top half down in a bloody mess as the bottom half slid down leaving two long blood cover leg marks the entire length from the center of the wall to the floor. 

Ash stood up straight and dropped the chainsaw at his side, He looked at his work, semi smiled and said aloud, "Hail to the king baby."

**__**

There is much more to come, I just think that I should post this up to draw attention for the second half already almost completed.


End file.
